Searching for an answer
by Darkfirestar
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UP*Everyone thinks bulmas normal right? I mean besides the high intelligents. WRONG there are things no one knows about her not Goku not Vegeta not even bulma herself.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Well hello I am VegetasDarkAngel this is my first fanfiction ever and I am quiet nervous about it, but that don't matter if you want to review you can and if you want to send a review to flame me or make a comment that's fine too, any way I'll get on with it so enjoy.  
Strange happenings and saddened thoughts.  
  
Bulma was lonely. She never did any thing anymore, there were no new threats to the earth. So no reason to invent new inventions to help the z- senshi. She longed for the thrill of an adventure, to feel the rush of not knowing what was round the corner.  
  
What made it worse was that Vegeta never did anything with her anymore, sure he didn't do a lot anyway but every once in a while he used to something nice but now nothing all he did was train, come in, complain he was hungry, eat then leave again. Vegeta was becoming more and more distant and Bulma was becoming more and more depressed at the thought.  
  
Not ever her children could make her really make her happy anymore before Bra would come over when she felt down, flash her one of her charming smiles and all her problems would Disappear but It wasn't the same anymore.  
  
It seemed to Bulma that she would never be happy again, but in the back of her mind there was something buried there something important something that could change her life forever.  
  
Bulma got up from the bed where she had been sitting and walked over to the window. She could see the light streaming from inside the G.R. She looked up at the moon as she did when she was confused but unlike all the other times when she looked at it she was filled with a sense of power and as she stared in a trance like state images flashed across her mind.  
  
Images of a long forgotten place, people waving calling something. Bulma couldn't hear what they were saying nor could she see there faces for they were all shrouded in darkness. As soon as the images came they dissapered. Bulma was jolted back in to reality her mind drifted back from where ever it had been.  
  
'What the hell just happened' wondered Bulma 'what was that' a wave of sudden tiredness washed over her Bulma stumbled to the bed and collapsed in to sleep of things yet to be discovered.  
  
Authors note: Well that's it for the first chapter hope you like it well got to go please review. Bye Bye 


	2. Whispers on the wind

Authors note: Ok so this is the second chap in Searching for an answer. Ok once again I am very nervous see I always get nervous over silly little things. Well I hope you like this chapter bye.  
  
Disclaimer: forgot to put this in the last chappy I don't own dragonballz or the little poem thingy.  
  
Chapter 2: whispers on the wind.  
  
Bulma woke to the sound of bird's singing 'oh how can anyone be cheerful at this hour?' she wondered. She looked to the side to see if her mate was there, he wasn't. Bulma let out a long sigh of course he was never there anymore. She would never admit it but Bulma longed for what the other z- senshi had the power, to know that you could fight for your home, what you believed in. But unfortunately she was Bulma just Bulma. 'Why, why can't I be something special?' Bulma thought  
  
'I mean Vegetas the prince of an entire race and Gokus part of that race.' The others are fighting but what am I, an inventor oh goody goody gum drops' 'I just wish I ...' "Woman get up now and make me some Breakfast" Vegeta yelled. "Ok ok im up" Bulma yelled back.  
  
Bulma got up but as she did a pain went through her head. All at once she heard hundreds of voices all talking at once, "ahhhh stop please your hurting me be quiet please" Bulma cried. Suddenly the voices stopped, Bulma was left panting on the floor. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought. She slowly got up off the floor and put on a pair of faded jeans with a black three quarter length shirt saying dark angel in red glittering letters.. She made her way down stairs.  
  
"Vegeta I can't believe after all this you still can't cook" said Bulma. "Well woman im the" Vegeta started "Prince of all Sayjins I have heard it all before" Bulma interrupted. Bulma began to make Breakfast and soon placed it in front of Vegeta he began to stuff his face.  
  
Bulma decided she need coffee with all the things that were going on with her lately. As she pored the coffee she closed her eyes letting her mid drift, it drifted to where she had been before. Voices filled her mind she knew there was a picture but it was so blurred she couldn't make it out. "Are you sure you can do this?" " I mean what if something happens? A soft voice said. "Of course im sure it will be a snap" she heard another voice say which was surprisingly like her own.  
  
" Oh let her get on with it she's too big for her own boots" said another, "How would you know just because im the youngest it doesn't mean im the weakest" Bulma found herself saying. "Yeah you are you're a big baby" sniggered the 3rd voice. "Oh do leave her alone please" 2nd voices said "yeah and im not a cry baby, im must be strong to go do this" Bulma yelled "your just a stupid" "Woman, woman, woman would you wake up what's the matter with you?" Vegeta asked  
  
"What? What do you mean im fine" said a dazed Bulma. "You just starting yelling as if you were talking to someone" Vegeta told her. "er I was er just daydreaming" Bulma lied " fine what ever woman im going to train" said Vegeta and walked out. "What is going on this is getting stupid" "Callisto we're coming follow the light in to your dreams" a soft melodic voice whispered. "Who? What is going on oh I don't know maybe im going mad" whispered Bulma. 'Either way I need to get to work' she thought and took to her land.  
  
Later that night Bulma lay wide-awake while Vegeta lay silently asleep. In truth Bulma was afraid to go to sleep, she kept thinking about what she had heard early that day. ' follow the light in to your dreams' she thought "follow the light in to your dreams" Bulma said out loud as she finished a light flashed in her eyes and she instantly fell asleep. Bulma opened her eyes to find she wasn't at capsule corps anymore but in a dark wood. She looked down to see she was wearing black knee length lace up boots with a brown hip skirt, her shirt was jet black made of a fine silky material which flared at the elbows.  
  
Her hair was long down to her waist with the front part of her hair blue and the rest black. "Ok this is weird" she thought. Then as if an unknown force was controlling her Bulma walked forward till she came to a lake. In the center of the lake was a tiny island, on the island was an old dead tree with stepping stones leading from the edge of the lake to the tree. Bulma began to walk across the lake before long she reached the tree Bulma reached out to touch it.  
  
As she did the tree spouted to life, it straitened its branches and leaves appeared from everywhere. Bulma found words spouting from her mouth, words she didn't even know what they ment. "By the royal seal in my true name please open the path to my ancestors the ones of forever heaven to ocean, ocean to earth and earth back to heaven show me the path engraved by the light" a light came from the tree blinding Bulma.  
  
With a scream Bulma shot up in bed dripping with sweat. Vegeta didn't wake from his slumber. 'Oh god what is happening to me? What has all this got to do with me' she thought. She walked to the bathroom to get a drink of water. 'Wow I don't think I can take much more of this' Bulma thought. Bulma looked up at the bathroom mirror and let out a loud ear-piercing scream.  
  
Ok that's it for the 2nd chapter I think I did ok but I want to know what you think I want your opinions. Alright read and review people  
  
Love ya. Bye 


	3. shadows and whispers

Hi ya all. Sorry I didn't get this out earlier I was so sick you wouldn't believe it. As compensation for the lateness I will post two chapters instead of just one it depends if I have time. Ok I better get on with it and stop going on seeing as how long you guys waited.  
  
My thank you's.  
  
Princess from planet hyper: Hey thank you now you can find out what happens. I am very glad you liked my story.  
  
Berry and veggie: it took me a while but its out now hope you like it.  
  
Sakura-Chan: lol sorry to leave you hanging thanks  
  
Nightshade: not to worry Nightshade this is NOT a crossover with Tenci muyo I needed a rhyme and I am not very good with the rhyme thing and my best mate wasn't there to help so I kind of borrowed  
  
Dark Bulma: Hey I tried to find you to personally thank you for your review but I couldn't find you but thank you for reviewing and next time could you sign in I would love to review one of your stories too  
  
Silverx: Here's the next chapter for you sorry you waited so long.  
  
Chapter three. Shadows and whispers  
  
Bulma stared wide-eyed at the mirror. If she hadn't been so shocked have noticed that her appearance was the same as in her dream. But unfortunately for Bulma she didn't, she was too busy staring mouth wide open at the two shadows standing right behind her. Bulma spun round to look at them but saw nothing. She looked back in to the mirror and saw the shadows still standing perfectly still. "Who are you or rather what are you?" Bulma whispered "We are the ones who wait, we wait for the news of many worlds from the only one who can give it we wait for our saviour" the shadows said in union. "Who is it you wait for?" the blue haired scientist asked. "We wait for the one who can only hear us you he one of whom we speak" they whispered. "I don't understand why are you speaking to me? "The answers will soon come" the shadows said as one of them reached out a hand to place on Bulmas shoulder "Ahhhhhh" she screamed.  
  
"Woman what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" Vegeta asked "Nothing I um just saw a spider" She meekly replied. "You woke me up for that, stupid woman" Vegeta growled " well go back to bed then" Bulma suggested. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and walked back in to the bedroom. Bulma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She stared hopelessly in to the mirror, her appearance having changed back to normal as soon as the shadows disappeared. She longed to know the answers to all her questions ' Maybe I should tell Vegeta' she thought 'But I guess he wouldn't believe me I mean I wouldn't believe me' Bulma sadly said to herself.  
  
Bulma continued with her inner battle debating if to tell Vegta or not. Finally she decided not to Tell him. He wouldn't understand to Bulma she seemed to be alone like no one could break her boundaries of loneliness. She felt like her world was full of borders and boundaries ones she could not break or cross no matter how hard she tried. But she could feel somewhere there was a place where none of these things excisted. Where you could be any one you wanted, do any thing you wanted and she would find it. As Bulma thought back to things in her childhood she realised that before she went in search of the dragonballs when she was a teenager there were no memories before that. None.  
  
She couldn't remember her mother playing with her in the garden or helping her father in his lab like had so often before. It was all washed away by a wave of blackness. To be perfectly honest Bulma didn't remember even having a childhood with her parents, all she remembered was two people closer to her than any other person in her entire life. People who were her closest and best friends whom she could tell anything. 'What was happening?' 'Why was her memory total scrambled?' 'Kami who the hell are those people?' Bulma walked out the bathroom and over to the bed where Vegeta slept soundly. "Vegeta do you know what's happening to me?" Vegeta just rolled over "guess not" Bulma giggled. "Who were those two shadows?" ' I don't know maybe I'm just stressed that or Vegetas finally turning me insane' 'No I just need to relax I'll invite the guys over for a picnic or some thing' Bulma thought. She climbed in to bed and curled up in to a tight ball Bulma couldn't help but think as she fell asleep 'who or more importantly what was she becoming?' 


	4. Stranger and the journey begins

Hi wow I never thought I would get this far I mean I didn't think I would get out two let alone four. Well sorry bout the delay I had to sort a few things out with my friend I still haven't anyhow I better stop blabbing and get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Dragonballz or characters.  
Chapter 4: Strangers and the start of the journey.  
  
2 days later everyone was at Capsule Corp for the big picnic, even Vegeta was kind of having a good time "Kakarrot will you shut up" well kind of. All but Bulma she was getting big bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep for fear of another weird dream and she looked a little thinner. Bulma stood under a tree while Vegeta and Goku sparred, Gohan and piccolo watched, Bra, Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Marron all swam in the pool. Tien and chazou stood cheering on Goku while Vegeta yelled they should be cheering for him, as he was the sayjin prince blah blah blah. And krillin was yelling at Marron to cover up while 18 yelled for him to shut up.  
  
Bulma was left alone that was how she liked it for now. As she looked around she thought about how nice the garden was and how nice to have her friends around. 'But what of her other friends? Hey wait what other friends' Suddenly the garden began to swirl and the colours melded together like a runny water painting. Huge stone pillars stood high above her head. Hedges with Lilly's all over them stood everywhere. Wild flowers spread a sweet perfume all around. A huge marble fountain stood in the middle of it all, a beautiful woman stood on top with all stone planets floating round her.  
  
Around her neck was a gold necklace with the sun and a symbol Bulma had never seen before. Bulma heard a twig snap to the left of her and out stepped a person dressed in a long black gown with a black lace veil obscuring their face. The figure looked at the fountain for a second then turned to Bulma. She took in a sharp gasp of breath. The figure walked towards Bulma lifting the veil as it went. Bulma stared wide-eyed at the face of darkness then the image flicked and it showed Chi-Chi walking up to her back at Capsule Corp. "Hey you ok? You spaced out there for a moment" Chi asked "yeah I'm fine don't worry" Bulma whispered "How can I not worry B look at you, you look terrible. What's happening to you?" Chi-Chi questioned.  
  
"Well chi I'm not sure it's really compli" Bulma suddenly stopped in full sentence as the whole earth started to shake violently. "Vegeta what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill everyone?" She yelled "It's not me woman it's Kakkarrot" Vegeta yelled back. "Goku I demand you stop that this instant" screeched Chi-Chi. "Um it's defiantly not me Chi" Whimpered Goku. "Then who the hell is it?" yelled Bra over the loud rumbling who was standing at the edge of the pool with trunks, Pan, Marron and Goten. "It is I"said an unknown woman's voice. They looked up and saw a figure floating in the sky. The figure was dressed in a long red cloak a hood obscuring their face from view "Who are you?" yelled Trunks.  
  
"That is none of your concern I want to speak to the one known as Bulma" the Woman's voice hissed. "What, what do you want from me?" Bulma questioned. "I have come to show you the way your people need you the are calling for you" the figure replied. "Who are my people? What is coming? Who are you?" a confused Bulma asked "I am someone you knew a long time ago, your people are a great race as great as the Sayjins and as if not more powerful than them. The thing that is coming we cannot be sure of but it has a black soul eviller than any before it" "Wait what the hell does it have to do with my mate" Growled Vegeta. "Everything mighty Sayjin prince" the woman replied. "Can I ask how can we trust what you say?" asked 18. "Because I speak only the truth to help my people" Zerlena. "I I believe" said Bulma "I will do anything I can help but first can you tell us how this all started" "Well it all started when" Zerlena began when electricity flew all around her.  
  
Zerlena screamed and tumbled towards the ground. Goku quickly flew up and caught the dazed girl in his arms, "hey are you alright?" a concerned Goku asked. "It's the evil, its attacking our planet" Zerlena ground out "you can feel it?" a surprised Krillin. "Yes I am connected to the planet" She replied. "We need to get to our world now we need your help Bulma please" pleaded Zerlena "but I'm just well Bulma what can I do? Don't you need Goku and Vegeta or the others?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No you hold a power beyond them" Zerlena stated "please come with me now I will show you the port hole." "Well alright but can the others come to?" Bulma requested looking over to the other z-senshi. "Well if that is your wish then so be it we must hurry" agreed Zerlena flying high in to the afternoon sky. All the z-senshi took off after her Goku carrying Chi-Chi and Vegeta carrying Bulma. They came to the Black Forest and flew down to a small lake.  
  
'Hey this is the same place as in my dream' thought Bulma "Bulma you need to open the porthole" Zerlena "What I don't now how" stuttered Bulma. "You do you found out in your dreams remember the words" reminded Zerlena. "The words, the words from my dream" she thought, "alright I'll try" Bulma said. Bulma walked along the stone as before and stood infront of the tree.  
  
'Ok Bulma you wanted to be like the others well you got your wish here goes nothing' she took a deep breath and spoke the words from her dream. The tree came to life and a bright light shone over them. Bulma was sucked into it following her was Zerlena and the other z-senshi.  
  
Authors note: Well hope you like this chapter and please please please review. And thank you to all the other people who reviewed before. I am working on the next chapter and will get it out as soon as possible ok love ya bye. VegetasDarkAngel. 


	5. Discoveries and pretty pictures

Authors note: Hello I'm baaaack. Wow ok chapter 5 hummmm. I am sooo wired I have never got this far on a fic before. But I must be doing well to get this far. Ok oh and if Vegetasprincess is reading this (the one who imed me) I want to say don't forget to e-mail me bout your story. Ok lets get on with it.  
  
Chapter 5 : Discoveries and pretty pictures.  
  
Bulmas head was spinning as she fell down, down, down. Colours flew by red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and lavender. Until all the colours mixed together. Bulma could see a bright light rushing up to the surrounding colours. Suddenly Bulma saw the ground rushing up to meet her. Bulma hit the ground headfirst next came Vegeta who landed right on top of her then Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten came next, then Bra, Marron, Trunks 18, Krillin, Pan, Tien and finally and Chazuo. "Would you mind getting off me if its not TOO MUCH TROUBLE" Bulma said yelling the last part. "Kakkarot would you get the hell of me" Vegeta yelled. Every one quickly got off Bulma.  
  
Zerlena some how had managed to land on her feet after the fall. "Mistress we must go to the palace there is some people who have waited a long time to see you" she said. "Ok but first cane some one help me get up my butt really hurts" Bulma replied. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and yanked her up. The whole gang started to walk down a pebbled pathway. Trees with the most exotic flowers bloomed all over them. The sun shone down glittering on the tiny sprinkles of rain that were left from a previous shower.  
  
The entire place was so beautiful they didn't know what to think. "Hey wait didn't you say that you were being attacked by some evil?" asked Bra "Yes that is true but the damage done before was not extensive so we could rebuild quickly." Replied Zerlena. Vegeta lifted his head up as they were walking and sniffed the air 'this is strange it smells familiar some how like I've been her before'. They finally came to a huge palace.  
  
It had pillars that seemed to reach up forever grasping the edges of the blue velvet sky. The palace seemed to shimmer with a hidden light that some how seemed to comfort Bulma in a strange way. "Its amazing" Krillian whispered in amazement. "Yes it is people say the palace radiates the strength, pride, honour and love of the royal family" informed Zerlena. They walked up the large smooth stops till they came to huge gold doors. The doors had carvings in them there were stars and shinning moons and in the centre was a strange symbol with another one behind it. 'Oh my Kami' Vegeta though as he looked at the symbol on the top 'that's the symbol of Vegetasei what is it doing here I wish I could remember where I have seen this place before' The doors slowly opened to revel a long corridor. "Please follow me" requested Zerlena.  
  
They began to walk down the corridor they passed many pictures upon the walls. They passed a painting that made Bulma stop and stare. The picture was of a young girl 12-13 at the most wearing a black dress that came down to the floor pooling at her feet. The shoulders of the dress hug down sliding off the shoulders of the small girl. Her black hair was let down but had a black bow at the back of her hair with a few small curls around her face and one large blue curl huge over her right eye.  
  
She wore a tiara that seemed to shine and sparkle even through the painting, it went up in to a sharp point with a blue tear shaped diamond hanging in the middle. The rest of the tiara was covered in regular diamonds and pearls. 'Wow she is really pretty she seems so familiar' Bulma thought staring at the painting with eyes with a questioning that would one day need an answer. "Mom come on" yelled Trunks from the bottom of the corridor. "Oh sorry coming" Bulma said giving one last glance at the picture before walking to the others. Not too long after, they came to another set of doors exactly the same as the first the only difference was that these were made of silver. "Well Bulma are you ready?" asked Zerlena "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose" replied Bulma.  
  
The pair of doors practically flew open as they all stepped in. They looked around in awe at the beauty of the room. The room was a silvery blue colour with huge silver pillars decorating the room. Painted on top of the ceiling were angles and cherubs but there were also three beautiful women painted on as well. One of the women had ice blue hair with lavender bits at the front that was pulled in to a high pony tail held up with a bobble of small crystals. She had amber eyes that seemed as if they could burn through your soul. She wore a long dark purple knee length dress with straps that crossed over at the front to tie around her neck with a silver armband that swirled round her arm three times and ending with two navy blue crystals. The second woman had silver hair and red bits at the front that was pilled on top of her head in large cork screw curls with dark brown almost black eyes. She wore a silver dress that came to mid thigh the dress had spaghetti straps she too wore an armband but the stones were Garnets instead.  
  
The last woman shocked Bulma to no end. The third woman was herself? 'What that can't be right' she questioned. But it was right the third woman was the same as in her dream down to the black parts at the front in her hair. The woman wore a black dress that was mid calf that came up in to a choker round her neck. The front of the dress had tiny diamonds cut out of the chest. There was also a large black sash tied around her waist. On her arm also was an armband but the stones on hers were black Onyx. 'Kami what am I supposed to remember?' Bulma thought franticly. All of a sudden Zerlena bowed down to some one that sat on the giant golden throne that seemed to be made out of pure gold flowers. They also saw that there were three smaller silver thrones a little behind the lager gold one.  
  
A woman that looked no more than 25- 30 at most slowly glided down the large marble steps and stood in front of them. The woman had a soft face with enchanting amber eyes. 'Just like the woman in the painting' thought Bulma. The woman had soft looking lips that were pulled in to a soft smile. Her hair was long going just below her waist and was a black/purple colour it was left down save one pearl clip on the left side of her hair.  
  
The dress she wore was very regal looking, it was a beautiful deep red in colour that huge just off her shoulders, it was slightly tight round her chest reviling a tiny amount a cleavage. The dress lightly touched the ground. All in all she was stunning. "Welcome back my little one my how you have changed" the woman said in a very smooth voices "what I'm sorry would you mind telling me who you are?" asked Bulma. "Yes of course my dear I am your mother!!!!"  
  
Authors note: oh my god that woman is Bulmas mother? Wow and who was that little girl in the picture. But the most important question is who are those other woman in the painting with our beloved Bulma. Well you will have to wait and find out. Until next time see ya  
  
P.S. thank you to all those of you who have reviewed you have no idea how much I appreciate it bye 


End file.
